Black and White
by Mystapleza
Summary: The school paper is looking for new writers and photographers, What happens when Melanie is selected as a prospective and has to be mentored by Dez. Melanie and Dez centric, but other couples will emerge later rated T for language, hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads, but it would be so cool if I did... **

Melanie was growing more and more impatient as the day just seemed to be going slower and slower. Truth be told she was just waiting for the end of the day so she could head out on semester break when it all happened. Suddenly her slumber was interrupted when the door opened and Dez and Stacia (A/N this is the chick that dumped Charlie) entered to make an announcement. The teacher ceded the floor to them and they began speaking. Melanie had pretty much zoned out for most of it until she heard her name. "Oh shit," she thought, "what did I do?" Some other names were called out including Cozette and Ginny. Dez then concluded the presentation by saying "Okay, if your name was called, we hope to see you at the meeting today after school in room 202." Melanie could swear he was looking directly at her when he said this and that he had placed a certain emphasis on the word hope as though he was hoping against hope that she would grace him with her presence. This wouldn't have been so awkward to her if what happened on fire day in the studio had never happened.

Melanie waited for what seemed like an eternity for the last bell of the school day to ring signaling her to head to room 202. She didn't know exactly why she was headed there, all she knew was that Dez hoped to see her there.

Upon entering the room she saw many upper classmen including Charlie, Stacia and Dez. Charlie apparently the ring leader of all of this ensured that everyone was present and then handed the floor to Stacia. Melanie figured she should pay attention here, no telling what kind of trouble she would get in if she didn't especially after what she had done to Stacia earlier on in the year. Stacia informed the members of the meeting that the school paper was looking for up and coming writers and photographer and that they had been chosen by the upper classmen. She went further on to say that they would be mentored by one of the upper classmen assigned to them and then reconvene in two weeks to decide who would stay and who would go based on what they presented.

Stacia then went on to assign the underlings to their upper classmen one by one. It all seemed uneventful until the last three were left. "Cozette, you'll be with me" Stacia finally said. "Ginny, you'll be with Charlie" she continued. Then all that was left was Melanie and Dez.

You gotta be kidding me, I'm with the ape? Melanie asked to no one. "Sorry, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles sometimes" Stacia said to Melanie. Suddenly Dez ended up behind Melanie and said, "Hey Mel, why don't we take tonight off and we can start the mentoring tomorrow at ten o' clock." "I have class tomorrow dufus" Melanie responded to Dez. "Oh, right" he said, "well maybe I should pick you up from class and then we can have lunch at The Oyster Bar." "Sure, why not" Melanie replied in her ever sarcastic tone.

"Cool, I'll be sure to get there before the swan dies" Dez said knowing this would bug the hell out of Melanie. "Just make sure you're not late, I want to get this over as soon as possible" she shot back at him. With this they headed their prospective ways, Melanie to the roller rink and Dez off to his house to plan everything for tomorrow.

**Ok, there's chapter 1. Let me know what you think of it. And for the more daring I challenge you to see if you can read my mind and know what's going to happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads, but it would be so cool if I did... **

Melanie had no idea why she was so nervous about today, I mean she was only meeting up with Dez to talk about photography. She was so nervous in fact that she was up surprisingly early. She turned over in her bed to look at her bedside alarm clock only to find that she was up at 7 a.m. on a Saturday.

Normally she would roll back over and sleep until 15 minutes before she had to be at class, but she figured since she was up, she might as well prepare for what the day had to offer. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get to the perfect temperature, something she normally didn't do, but something just felt different about today.

Even more different was what she picked out to wear after getting out of the shower and putting on her leotard. Rarely ever would she ever wear a dress ever more so in front of Dez, but for some reason she chose a powder blue skirt that ran just south of her knees with a white sleeveless top. (A/N: the inspiration for this came from Sisterhood of the traveling pants) She even arranged her hair in a messy bun which she had to say looked quite cute on her.

Seeing as she actually woke up early this morning she figured it wouldn't be out of the question to walk over to Bash's coffee shop and have a nice hot cup of coffee before heading to class, so she tossed on a pair of black flats grabbed her dance bag and headed on her way.

Melanie made it to Bash's promptly at 8 then walked in and practically barked her order at Bash. He hopped to it making her espresso hoping not to incur the ever popular wrath of Melanie Segal. Melanie headed to the back of the coffee house and sat near the window where there was a clear view of a manmade pond full of koi fish. She looked wistfully at the pond until Bash approached sheepishly with her coffee then walked away as the music playing through the coffee house changed.

It wasn't so much that she didn't like the song rather than the music got her thinking about the one person she didn't want to think about right now, that person being Dez. The song was To sir with love by Lulu. (A/N: if you haven't heard this song, it would behoove you to do so) Immediately Mel was back to her old self, she shouted at Bash, "What the hell, can't find any better music?" Bash seemed a little hurt, but tried to keep his composure when he said " I beg your pardon young lady, but I don't get to choose the music that gets played here, besides, if you want to blame anybody, blame Cozette, she gave me the cd."

Melanie tried to finish her coffee as quickly as possible so she could get away from thoughts of Dez. She headed straight for the dance studio, forget the fact that no one was there, she just needed to get her mind off Dez. Unfortunately Sasha got there first and saw her new look. "What's up with the new look?" Sasha asked. "What new look?" Melanie asked in response. "Oh come on Mel, it's obvious you're trying to look good for someone" Sasha stated in a tone that suggested she knew something that everyone else was oblivious to. "So, who's the guy?" she egged on just before the other girls entered.

Melanie quickly changed the subject by mentioning that they had to get ready for class. Sasha dropped it at that, but it was clear she was not going to put the matter to rest that easily. Melanie continued to get ready for the class putting on her Pointe shoes as was the instruction given by Michelle from the dance floor.

She quickly headed to the dance floor after all the girls were ready as it was about time for class to start anyway. They worked on stretching for a good ten minutes before Michelle announced she was working on a new routine and would like some volunteers.

Melanie's hand shot up quicker than anyone else's which landed her the lead in the performance. She would be accompanied by Ginny, Sasha, Boo and Cozette. Michelle walked them through the choreography while the other girls watched.

Finally it was time to perform so Michelle walked over to the stereo and pulled out a CD as the music for them to perform too. The girls went to their spots and got ready to perform for Michelle, little did they know the performance would be cut short. Michelle cued up the song and pressed play on the stereo. the girls began dancing as "Lightweight" by Demi Lovato played over the speakers.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Melanie was about to start a leap series. Right at this time Dez walked in causing Melanie to lose her focus and land incorrectly on her Pointe shoe and fall to the ground.

Dez hurriedly ran over to her yelling "oh shit, Mel are you alright?" Without thinking who she was speaking to Melanie responded "I think so" before she attempted to stand up only to be dashed down again.

Michelle quickly took control of the situation asking if Dez could take Melanie to the Emergency Room and if Sasha could grab her dance bag. Both agreed to comply with the orders given them by Michelle.

Sasha headed up to the changing room to grab the bag while below Dez had picked up Melanie bridal style. Without thinking Melanie had placed her arms around his neck. Dez didn't give this much time at the time, but he had to admit he liked it, it just felt like home for some reason. Sasha met them outside at Dez's jeep as he was lowering her into the passenger side seat. He tried to left himself up from the position he was in but Melanie didn't seem to want to let go. He finally decided to remove her arms from around his neck as gently as possible so he could head over to the driver's seat and get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

He turned around to be greeted by Sasha with Melanie's dance bag. She said "Take care of her Dez" while simultaneously giving him a knowing wink. "Whatever" he said before grabbing the bag then heading over to the driver's side and placing the bag in the back seat so they could head off the E.R..

**Ok, there's chapter 2. Let me know what you think of it. And for the more daring I challenge you to see if you can read my mind and know what's going to happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads, but it would be so cool if I did... **

Dez fired up the engine and got headed on his way flying through the gears on his jeep as though his life depended on it. Despite Melanie's protests, Dez would not slow down, he needed to be sure she was ok. They arrived at the E.R. in ten minutes then Dez was back on the passenger side of his jeep to lift her out. Once again she found herself with her arms around his neck and trapped in his scent. She was so trapped in fact that she dare not let go to be placed on a seat while he went to register her at the counter, so he ended up holding her in his arms the entire time he was giving the nurse her information. She even protested when he went to sit down, so she ended up on his lap while they waited.

Not wanting to make it seem like he was actually enjoyed this Dez told Melanie she could let go. Melanie still would not let go, instead, she did the unthinkable and kissed Dez on the cheek. She didn't realize what she was doing until she saw herself pulling away from Dez. "What was that?" Dez asked. Melanie panicked and quickly answered "That was just me saying thank you, thank you for being there Dez." Dez couldn't help himself, a smirk came across his face as he asked "oh, well may I say you're welcome?" He then coyly moved in like he was actually trying to kiss Mel. Before he could make contact with her lips though the Doctor came out and said "Melanie Segal."

Dez rose up and said "that would be us Doc." Dez followed the doctor to the exam room with Melanie in his arms then placed her down on the exam table once again having to loose her arms from around his neck, then taking a seat in the corner while the doctor examined her.

"Alright, let's see what we have here, it was the left ankle that's hurting correct?" the doctor asked as he looked through her chart. "That's right" Melanie said as the doctor walked over to her and prepared to loosen the Pointe shoe and remove it to get a better view of her ankle.

The doctor began applying pressure to her ankle to test it's tolerance to which Melanie winced in pain. He then as ked Melanie to rotate the ankle so that he could see the range of motion and asked her to wiggle her toes.

Melanie did as she was told and then the doctor started narrating what he was writing in her chart.

He began "17 y/o female complains of pain in left ankle, affected area shows tenderness to touch, no irregular coloration, also patient presents with limited range of motion." He continued by saying "no signs of breakage or nerve damage at this time, will send patient to radiology to confirm no breakage." (A/N : sorry I used to study medicine, so I know how an op report should look like so I had to add that in there)

"Ok Melanie, just one more thing" he said to Melanie before continuing " I need you to stand up and try walking." At this Dez stood up and went over to Melanie to help her up. She was able to stand up on her own, but Dez stayed none the less. Melanie walked for a bit so that the doctor could watch her gait but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to stay up for long and found herself in the arms of Dez. "Ok, I've seen enough" the doctor said, "let's get her in a wheel chair so we can get her to radiology."

Dez strolled Melanie over to radiology in the wheel chair and only left her side at the request of the radiology technician, then he was back with her to escort her to the room she had been assigned as the doctor wanted to keep her overnight for observation.

Once there Dez told Melanie that he had to text Charlie with an update of her condition. She excused him but before leaving he left his ipod with her to keep her company in her absence.

She accepted the ipod with the headphones and watched him as he left before beginning to look through it to see if there was something she might like to listen to on it.

What she found once scrolling through it shocked her the most, she found something she would actually like to listen to, but never thought Dez would have it. She selected the album and then selected her favorite track "Defying Gravity". (A/N: if you know what album this is off of, you would understand why Melanie would not expect it from Dez) She listened to quite a few more songs from this album before Dez returned to her room.

Once she saw him at the doorway she removed the headphones and turned off the ipod so as to talk to Dez. She started off by saying "Dez, I didn't realize you were such a sentimental man, so when did you start listening to musicals?"

Dez knew exactly what she was talking about so he decided to come clean with her and tell her, it all started a year ago when the play came to Paradise. She had gone as well, but she didn't remember seeing him there. He interrupted her train of thought by continuing " You didn't see me, but I saw you , I was in the Mezzanine level, you just happened to be on the floor level."

Suddenly the doctor interrupted both of them coming in with her x-rays to review with her. The doctor placed the x-rays on the back light panel so that Melanie could see what he was showing her. "Luckily" the doctor said, "There is no breakage, but I would like to see you off your feet for 2 weeks."

Melanie knew this meant she would have to inform Michelle and the Derby dolls, but that was just something she wasn't feeling up to doing just right now.

"Oh Dez" Melanie said before batting her eyes at him. "Yeah" he said in reply. "Could you be a dear and let Michelle and the Derby girls know I'll be out of commission for 2 weeks" she continued hoping to get a yes from him.

Instead, he answered her in his normal fashion by saying "Whatever." Knowing she couldn't get up, she saw it in her best interest to give a verbal threat. "Listen you little shit" she began before she was cut off by Dez saying "Now there's the Mel I know and love, sure thing I'll make sure it gets taken care of." Mel was taken aback by this statement, "Did he just say he loved me" she thought. "Well, I better get going" he finally said after realizing what he had said.

Dez left the hospital in a mad dash heading for his jeep so he could carry out this mission given him by Mel. He made his way to the dance studio first to let Michelle know the news. Michelle was relieved to know all was well and that Mel would be back dancing in two weeks. He then headed over to the roller rink to let them know about Mel. The only thing is he didn't know which one was Mel's team captain. Luckily though he spotted Cozette and headed directly for her to ask who she should speak to about Mel. Cozette pointed him in the direction of the team captain, but before he could escape her presence she asked "so how long have you liked Mel?" He was caught off guard by this question, so he asked "What do you mean?" Cozette decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag so she told him "Stacia told me you requested Melanie to be your partner."

At that moment he knew he was caught, so he broke down and told Cozette the truth that he had liked Melanie ever since the first time he went over to Charlie's house and saw her. Cozette then released him to talk to the team captain to which he readily sprinted wanting to get away from someone who knew his deepest, darkest secret.

He informed the team captain about Melanie's condition and was ready to head on his way when the team captain pulled him back and with a knowing glance told him, "you take care of her, we want Cleosmacktra back kicking ass as soon as possible."

Dez didn't know why, but for some reason he found him self headed back to the hospital to be at Melanie's side. Upon arrival at the hospital he headed to her room only to find her fast asleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she slept and he didn't want her to be alone so he pulled up a chair and watched her sleep until finally he drifted off into a deep sleep. Before completely being dead to the world though he gave one last glance at her and thought even though the day didn't go as planned, it still was a great day because he was able to spend the day with her.

**Ok, there's chapter 3. Let me know what you think of it. And for the more daring I challenge you to see if you can read my mind and know what's going to happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads, but it would be so cool if I did... **

**BTW much love to those who have been reviewing, just wondering if anyone knows the musical soundtrack that was my inspiration for the last chapter, bonus points to anyone who does, there may be some musical references in this and later chapters as well, so keep an eye out I love to see if people can figure out what song inspired me in chapters.**

Melanie awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing, she picked it up from the place it was sitting on her bed and looked at the display to see it was Ginny calling her. She answered it quickly and learned that Charlie was concerned and he and Ginny would be stopping by later. The entire time she was talking to Ginny though she had not realized that Dez was sleeping in the chair directly to the right of her bed.

It wasn't until she hung up the phone and turned her head to the right to watch the sunrise that she noticed him sitting there. "What the hell" she got out before she was interrupted by him waking up. He stretched his arms, let out a yawn and then to her surprise greeted her with the words "Good morning beautiful." She couldn't help but blush at these words, but soon regained her composure and asked "Dez, how long have you been there?"

Dez began by telling her how he had informed Michelle and the Derby Girls about her 2 week vacation although he left out the part of telling Cozette about his feelings for her, then informed her about how she was sleeping by the time she had gotten back and how he didn't want her here alone so he decided to stay to keep her company.

She had to admit what Dez did was sweet, but she'd never admit that to him. Just then she got the urge to go to the bathroom, that was when she noticed she was wearing a medical robe and it quickly wondered whether it covered enough for Dez not to see anything.

Right now she couldn't bother with that as the urge was growing. She quickly asked Dez to help her to the bathroom. He obliged, but did not carry her as he did before, knowing this might make her feel helpless, rather he moved over to the left side of the bed and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck one more time before lifting her up and standing to her left to alleviate the weight placed on her injured ankle.

She had to admit this felt nice, she just hoped the robe covered enough in the back so he would not see the Hello Kitty panties she just happened to be wearing. Somehow she put this to the back of her mind though as they at last reached the bathroom and she grabbed onto the bar by the toilet to help support her down to the seat. Once he was sure she was safe, he walked out closing the door behind him. Before heading back to his chair though he told her to let him know when she needed help getting out through the door. Just as he made it back to his chair Charlie and Ginny came through the door. Immediately Ginny asked Dez where Melanie was at to which he calmly answered she was in the bathroom. Once Ginny assured herself that Melanie was safe she took a seat waiting for her to exit from the bathroom.

Charlie was even so grateful enough to thank Dez for taking care of his little sister. Dez assured him that he could count on him and that although they didn't get along he would never treat Melanie like shit.

Right at that moment Melanie shouted that she was read from the other side of the door. Not wanting to raise suspicions from Charlie though Dez gestured to Ginny to help her out. She complied, but it wasn't long before Dez saw the error of his ways as Ginny shouted from the Bathroom "Dez, get your ass in here, you should know I'm too short to help her out."

Dez immediately complied and headed in to help out in any way he could. Seeing as Ginny was having no success he motioned for her to step aside as he placed himself directly in front of Melanie so she could once again place her hands behind his neck as he rose up and brought her to her feet. Seeing as there was little room to move around, he remained in front of her and asked her if she felt she could walk. She nodded her head to let him know she could, even so he placed his hands on her hips just incase she was feeling weak. They walked in this fashion back to the bed with Melanie wondering the entire time if this is what it would be like if she and Dez went to the prom together.

She didn't quite know why that had crossed her mind, but it got her to thinking is it possible that against her better judgment she was falling for Dez? She couldn't help but feel like Lady Beatrice from Much ado about nothing when she fell for her mortal enemy Senor Benedick. The only thing that pulled her out of this frame of thought was the fact that they had made it to her bedside.

Melanie now with her back towards her bed was not ready to try and make her own way onto the bed, but Dez would not have this, he lifted her from her waist so as to alleviate any weight she might accidentally place on her injured ankle. This instantly sent a sensation through her body reminding her of fire day so many months ago. Once she came back to her current state of mind she realized she was on the bed and adjusted herself accordingly.

Once Ginny saw Melanie was comfortable she shooed them away saying that she and Melanie had to discuss girl things. When they stayed with perplexed looks on their faces, she decided to add more emphasis by stating "you knows bras and boys and such things" to which they immediately fled heading for the cafeteria.

Once the boys were out of the room Ginny closed the door and headed back to Melanie's bedside to begin her barrage of questions that Melanie knew were coming. "So when did you start liking Dez?" she started. "What do you mean?" Melanie asked in response. "Please Mel, butterflies don't lie, I saw the way you reacted when he lifted you onto the bed" Ginny shot back. "Is it that obvious?" Melanie asked. "About as obvious as the fact that Charlie and I are never going to happen again" Ginny shot back.

"Wait, what happened, what did I miss?" Melanie asked only to know that Charlie probably asked Ginny about yet another girl he had fallen for. "Well, on our first mentoring session, Charlie asked me about Cozette" Ginny said sobbing. "That asshole, let me loose on him" Melanie said knowing full well what she wanted to do to Charlie in that moment for hurting her friend. "Woah, power down hulk" Ginny said knowing Melanie would hurt him broken ankle or not.

Wanting to defuse the conversation Ginny began asking when Melanie would be discharged. Melanie had no idea though as the doctor had not told her yet. Just then there was a knock on the door and the doctor requested permission to enter. Ginny gave him the okay and soon had her answer as the doctor began to talk to Melanie. It appeared that Melanie would be cleared to leave at noon so long as a ride could be secured for her.

"I think we can arrange that" Ginny said as she looked up from her text to Charlie. Within a few minutes Charlie and Dez came through the door with De offering to give Melanie a ride home so long as Charlie was ok with it. Charlie showed no objections to this as he was supposed to be mentoring her anyway, plus this would allow for Charlie to mentor Ginny just a little more.

As the hour approached for Melanie's departure, Ginny reminded them all of her performance in two days and asked if they would all be there. All agreed but it was Melanie alone who had some extra input. She noted that it might give her some time to collect some photos for her portfolio that they would soon see that would be the deciding factor to her being on the school newspaper or not.

Finally the time came and the doctor had Melanie lower herself into a wheelchair as Dez went to grab his jeep and park it by the hospital entrance. Charlie and Ginny meanwhile walked her down to where Dez would be picking her up in utter silence.

Once there Melanie headed off with Dez while Charlie and Ginny headed off to the Oyster Bar to continue their mentoring mission. Ginny and Charlie's ride was uneventful however the same could not be said for that of Dez and Melanie. They had not stopped talking the entire ride, in fact, they even agreed to watch a movie when they got to the house so long as Melanie could choose. Although Dez didn't like the way this was going he gladly surrendered because it meant he would get to spend time with Melanie.

Before they knew it though they were back at Melanie's house and she was eagerly leading Dez up to her room to watch the movie as she knew Charlie would kill them for being in his space when he got back. She invited him into her space and quickly selected a movie to watch although she never let Dez see the movie she was selecting a she knew he would instantly object to watching A walk to remember. She quickly popped in the DVD and set it to play before he could make any objections, then she invited him to sit on her bed with her so they could enjoy the movie.

**Ok, there's chapter 4. Let me know what you think of it. And for the more daring I challenge you to see if you can read my mind and know what's going to happen next. Btw for those wondering, we will get to see what happens as they watch the movie in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bunheads, but it would be so cool if I did... **

**BTW much love to those who have been reviewing. **

Once the movie started Dez caught wind of the title but did not make the reaction Melanie assumed he would. "Holy crap, A walk to remember, I love this movie" he blurted out. "What the hell, how could you like this movie, it's a total chick flick" Melanie blurted out in response. "Well, if you must know, the idea of polar opposites ending up together kinda intrigues me" He said in response. "Polar opposites?" she asked. "Yeah, you know like two people who could not be any more different, like Eliza Doolittle and Professor Higgins in My fair lady" he responded. Weirdly enough she actually knew what he was talking about but she thought on in for a bit until he pulled her out of her thought by saying "Even us, we're polar opposites." Melanie didn't know quite what to say to this except "Dude, we are never getting together." Once again Dez muttered the famous words "Why not?" Melanie hated how he could overpower her with these words and make her second guess herself

As much as she wanted to get away from this situation she knew she couldn't. Her only defense was to ask Dez if he knew that Charlie liked Cozette. "I had my suspicions" Dez replied. "Melanie had no idea why this bothered her, but it did, it was as if Dez knowing should have told her. She decided not to be combative though as she asked Dez "Why didn't you tell me?" He replied " I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had to tell you everything, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend where I have to tell you everything." Melanie hadn't thought of Dez coming to that conclusion, but then replied "No, we aren't, It's just weird because she's my friend and Charlie's my brother and it would be weird having a friend dating your brother."

Dez still couldn't quite wrap his mind around her logic, so he continued to ask "why?" Melanie thought for a bit and then remembered how she had thought it would be weird if Boo started dating Charlie and even Ginny. "Well, it's kinda why I didn't want Boo or Ginny dating him, if anything happened between them, it might affect our friendship" Melanie finally said after she had given it some thought. Then she said, "It's a good thing Sasha never liked Charlie." Dez looked away at this as if he didn't know what to say before he broke the news to Melanie.

"Actually, she did have a crush on him" Dez finally responded. "What, when?" Melanie asked in surprise. "Remember how ya'll met?" Dez shot back at her. She thought a minute and then realized she had met Sasha when she came over to her house to invite her to dance ballet with her, all the time Charlie was in the background and Sasha had never truly looked at her. "That little witch" Melanie shot to no one in particular.

Melanie was only drawn out of her thoughts as her favorite part of the movie was about to come on. She immediately told Dez to shut up after Landon had told Jamie she was beautiful. Dez complied but waited to see if she would sing along as Jamie began to sing. She succumbed to her desire to sing and began singing along all the while Dez watched her in amazement. He never knew Melanie could actually sing and better yet look amazing doing it as Jamie paled in comparison to her in his eyes.

As the song finished though Dez found himself following in suit with the movie and placing a kiss on Melanie's lips, although this kiss was not as short lived as the kiss in the movie as Melanie drew him in not wanting the kiss to end.

Just then there was a knock on the door and then it opened. It happened to be Ginny which was good for their sake. She was planning to ask if Melanie would like anything to eat, but seeing as she was basically eating off Dez's face Ginny decided to excuse herself.

Meanwhile downstairs Charlie waited for Ginny to return so they could enjoy the snacks he had laid out for them. Bouncing in Ginny gleefully said "She's not hungry." She then pulled out her phone to text Melanie. "Melanie, get your ass down here, Charlie's here" she frantically text on her phone hoping Melanie could pry her lips away from Dez long enough to read the text.

Melanie hadn't pulled her lips from Dez's but heard the text tone and went grabbing for her phone. She finally found it and broke away from Dez to look at the text. It wasn't until she read "Charlie's here" that she panicked.

"Oh Shit, Charlie's here" she shot at Dez. She instantly attempted to get up from the place she was lying only to be cast down again. When Dez say this he knew she had been too precipitate and helped her up, until she was able to stand on her own with her crutches.

It was only then that they headed downstairs hoping suspicions weren't raised. As they entered the living room, it was Charlie who asked the first question. "Dez, what are you still doing here?" He asked. Dez showed no signs of deception as he explained to Charlie that he was making sure Melanie was taken care of. He even took it a step further by stating he w3anted to make sure she adhered to "RICE." Luckily Charlie knew exactly what that was, Ginny on the other hand had no idea. "Rice?" she asked. Melanie didn't give Dez any time to explain but rather cut across the room "Yeah, you know Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation." Dez was surprised she actually knew what RICE meant. Then again she probably learned it from her Derby dolls training he thought. "Right, well Mel, I'll see you tomorrow at the play" Dez said in order to make his exit without peaking any more suspicions. "Mentoring" Melanie said so as to not make it seem as though they were going there as dates.

Once Dez made his exit Ginny volunteered to help Melanie back up to her room so she could rest her ankle or so Melanie thought. As they got back to her room Ginny closed the door. "What the hell, you and Dez?" Ginny shot at Melanie. Melanie was kinda shocked to hear her friend talk to her like this, after all it was her who suggested them as a couple as he headed over to their table when the lunch table rules changed. "What are you talking about?" Melanie inquired of Ginny.

"Oh please, don't try and play all innocent with me, I saw you sucking off his face" Ginny shot back. "You need to leave right now" Melanie shot at Ginny as she walked over to her bed to lie down. Ginny couldn't believe she had been talked to in such a manner by Melanie who was supposed to be her friend. Once she had grasped what Melanie had told her she stormed out the door and out of the house.

As soon as Melanie was sure Ginny had left, she pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts until she found the person she wanted to talk to at this moment. She selected the name and pressed the call button, now all she had to do was wait for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

**Ok, there's chapter 5. Let me know what you think of it. Had to do a cliffy here it just seemed right for the story. I look forward to seeing if anyone can predict where this story is going.**


End file.
